


Busted

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Community: help_haiti, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth catches Percy in a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> A small birthday fic for nebroadwe. This was the original ending to her help_haiti fic (for which she prompted me Tyson and Percy having an adventure). I later decided to shift the setting, making this ending irrelevant, but I still liked the idea, and I hope she does too.

“I _knew_ it!”

This was how Annabeth greeted me a month after spring break – and my “fishing trip” with Tyson – had ended.

I felt my heart sink, but tried to play innocent. “Knew what?” I asked, my voice pitched too high to pull off nonchalance. I really did not like keeping secrets from Annabeth, but I liked it even less when she had a new reason to make fun of me.

And somehow I knew _I_ was the one who’d get teased for this. Not Tyson.

“I _knew_ something happened on that trip.” The smug tone in Annabeth’s voice was unbearable. “I knew you and Tyson were too quiet about it.”

“What do you know?!” I demanded, and was surprised when Annabeth shoved a newspaper in my face and ducked past me into the kitchen.

“You want to explain _that_?” she asked, opening the freezer door and peering inside. “I saw it in line at the grocery store."

I looked at the newspaper she’d handed me. It was a copy of the _National Enquirer_. There was a large color picture splashed across the front of it, taken on a beach early in the morning. The headline screamed: _**The New Montauk Monster Invades New York!**_

I groaned. That was undoubtedly me in the picture, soaking wet and gross, covered with seaweed and other plant-life, with a trail of flotsam and jetsam straggling behind me. I looked like some kind of horrible swamp-creature emerging from the water to feed on sunbathers.

“You didn’t tell me you had to _walk_ home,” Annabeth called, still poking through the freezer. She gave me a sunny grin under the door. “Couldn’t hitch a ride with a sea turtle or something?”

“Hilarious,” I muttered under my breath, flipping through the pages to scan through the article as best I could.

Luckily, the only damage seemed to be to my reputation: when I lowered the paper, Annabeth was standing in front of me, holding the slim pieces of paper-wrapped fish that we’d so carefully packed away in the freezer. I was never going to live this one down; she was still smiling broadly at me.

“Tell me,” she asked in a quizzical tone. “Did your catch put up a big fight when you bought it at the fish market?”  


**Author's Note:**

> [The OLD Montauk Monster](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montauk_monster) ( **WARNINGS** for slightly disturbing pictures of a dead animal body, fyi.) for those of you who don't remember, was the decomposed body of a "mysterious creature" ([ later debunked as a raccoon ](http://scienceblogs.com/tetrapodzoology/2008/08/the_montauk_monster.php)) that washed up in Montauk in 2008 and set the internets aflame.


End file.
